


Game Time

by mypedia



Series: penny for your thoughts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypedia/pseuds/mypedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky + things you said when you kissed me (modern AU)<br/><i>Even from the back, in a black t-shirt and fitted jeans, he was smoking hot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Time

Sometimes, Steve wondered why he even associated with his friends. Natasha, Clint and Tony had been arguing with him for the better part of an hour, and somewhere between Tony saying he didn’t have any balls, and Natasha calling him an ‘irredeemable squeaky-voiced dickwhistle’, it had gotten downright abusive.

“Just go,” Natasha insisted again, her hard shoulder digging into his own. She was looking pointedly over the top of her sunglasses at the guy a few places ahead of them in line for popcorn- the guy Steve has been making eyes at since they’d arrived at the stadium. Even from the back, in a black t-shirt and fitted jeans, he was smoking hot.

“Would you stop?” Steve hissed, pulling her backwards sharply, and then stepping in front of Tony, who was literally wolf-whistling. “He’ll hear you!”

“That’s the point, Steve-o,” Tony said, clapping him on the back. When the guy finished buying his food and turned around, towards them, Clint started waving his arms in the air, and Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was it. He wasn’t going to make it out of this with his dignity intact.

Just as the guy was walking past them and Clint was beginning to open his mouth, no doubt to announce Steve’s crush to the whole damn stadium, a yell from behind caused all of their heads to snap to the source.

“Bucky! Over here!”

Just like that, the guy- Bucky- disappeared, hurrying off in the opposite direction towards his friend. Even though he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment, Steve’s shoulders relaxed; he shot Clint a smug grin. “See?”

Natasha huffed, eyes rolling to the sky. “Fine, whatever, fate has other ideas.”

Except no, fate did not have other ideas; fate very much wanted to see Steve humiliated by the goddamn dipshits he had the misfortune of calling his friends, because when they got to their seats, Mr. I-Like-Ruining-Lives was sitting right there.

Steve was at the front of their group, leading the pack; instantly, without a second thought, he spun around, grabbed Natasha’s elbow and propelled her forwards, ahead of him.

“Wha- No, wait, I’m sitting with Clint, we decided- oh.” Her eyes lit up with pure glee as she turned around and gave him a shit-eating grin. “Oh.”

Steve should have been suspicious that she sat down without much fuss, but he was too relieved to bother examining Natasha’s behaviour. It wasn’t like she was predictable, anyway.

The game started, and still, she didn’t so much as glance towards Bucky, whose shoulder was rubbing against her own. Steve didn’t know how she was doing it, if he was honest. God knows he spent most of the game with his sunglasses firmly on his face, and not because he wanted a better view of the game.

Beside Steve, Clint sulked for the whole first half, petulant at having his pride-of-place next to Natasha snatched away. When they called a break, he shot up instantly. “The guy in front of me’s really tall and I can’t see anything. Can we switch seats?” he asked Steve

Steve stared at him, because the ‘guy in front of him’ was a toddler.

Natasha, having overheard the exchange, leaned over, strands of red tickling Steve’s nose. “Not now! They’re doing the kiss cam.”

It was a couple down at the far end, elderly and ridiculously cute in their bashfulness as they pecked each other on the cheek. The next pair really went for it, their hands all over each other. The camera flipped to a young mother, who dropped a kiss on her son’s nose, giggling. Another couple. And then-

Oh. Steve and Natasha. He glanced at Clint in alarm immediately, about to move, but before he could say anything, a hand slapped him across the face.

Hard.

The crowd gasped.

“Natasha, what the fuck.” He rubbed his jaw, which was already half-numb from the blow.

“You’re too slow!” she shrieked, her eyes dancing and crinkled in amusement.

“I- what?”

“You looked at him before me! How dare you?” With that, she hitched her bag onto her shoulder and flounced off down the aisle, leaving a very confused Steve and hysterical Clint and Tony gaping after her.

The announcers were having a field day, and the camera was focusing on his red cheek; fuck, this was going to go viral, he just knew it. Fuck Natasha, seriously, why did he even hang out with her? He was going to-

Suddenly, there was a warm body in the vacated seat next to him, and he glanced sideways to see that Bucky had handed his friend his popcorn and was now smirking right at Steve.

Steve didn’t think it was possible, but he was hotter up close; Jesus, did the guy even have any physical flaws? “Hi,” he managed to croak out, then wanted to kick himself at how he sounded.

“Hey.” Bucky gave a confident, crooked smile. “I can kiss you.” And that was all the warning he gave before he leaned in.

Steve could have moved out the way, if he wanted to. He didn’t. Bucky’s lips met his, soft and warm and buttery from the popcorn, and he kissed right back.

The crowd went wild.

Bucky deepened the kiss, one arm reaching up to just barely graze against Steve’s shoulder. Steve found a burst of courage from fuck-knows-where and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair to pull him closer, emboldened when he felt Bucky’s mouth curve into a grin.

This was far too long and far too inappropriate for a baseball game, but Steve didn’t care.

The camera had long left them, the crowd’s interest hungry for new entertainment, when Bucky finally broke away from him. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily, and both fighting back big, dopey smiles.

“Um, hi,” Steve said, after a few seconds. “I’m Steve.”

“Bucky.” He looked abashed, the expression significantly curtailed by the way he was looking at Steve like he was dinner. “I don’t usually do that. Honestly.”

“What, kiss strangers?” Steve asked. Bucky didn’t answer, his teeth toying with his lip in a manner that made Steve want to bite it himself. “Do you ever go home with strangers, or is that off the table, too?”

Bucky laughed, then- a full, deep chuckle that lit up his eyes and vibrated through his whole body. “I think,” he said, “I can make an exception. Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it! As always, find me [on Tumblr](http://www.captain-croptop.tumblr.com) if you have a prompt/request!


End file.
